


生日礼物

by seafoodlamento



Category: ItaSasu - Fandom
Genre: ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoodlamento/pseuds/seafoodlamento





	

佐助站在卫生间，因为紧张无意识将手中的粉色漂亮纸盒抓得微微变形。他端详镜中的自己，因为心跳加快导致毛细微管扩张，换句话说，他正在因害羞而脸红。他听到鼬走近的脚步声，想到临阵逃脱的可能性几乎为零，便自暴自弃地打开系着缎带的礼盒。掀开覆盖在上面的包装纸，里面装的是鼬的生日礼物，准确来说，穿上它的佐助是鼬的生日礼物。今天是鼬的生日，很早就说好佐助今天要“献身”的。  
佐助扯开衬衫的扣子，将衣服脱下，开始回想，去年是围巾，前年是手表，再往前推是领带，好像都是些没什么新意的东西。今年想要投鼬所好，所以佐助早在２个月前就主动问鼬有什么特别想要的东西。本来以为鼬会说只要是佐助送的什么都可以，结果在食堂吃饭的时候，鼬悠悠地以“今天的味噌汤太淡”的口吻说，要是某人能穿护士服就好了。佐助心中警铃大作，环顾四周，还好大家都在吃饭，没人往这边看。佐助压低了声音，看了看随处可见的白大褂，微恼：“天天看也不腻。”  
“不一样，护士服是护士服，白大褂是白大褂，”鼬笑眯眯给佐助夹了一块鱼排，“别挑食，把这个吃了。”虽然两人不在一个科室，但鼬总能找到无人的监控死角吻他，在资料交接的时候有意无意挠他的手心，再若无其事地走开。难道这就是欲求不满的表现。没眼力见的带土端着餐盘坐了下来，“鼬你也给我一块呗，一起吃，哈哈哈。”两人的话题就此结束。  
佐助将手搭上皮带扣，尽量不去注意镜子，闭着眼睛把衣服往身上套。作为一件情趣用品，这件护士服极为合格，轻薄的质地，带着醉人的异香，就连大小也像为佐助量身定做，下摆只比大腿根多出十公分，若是走动，前面后面都风光无限。  
“佐助，你好了吗？”鼬在此时显得格外有耐心，敲了敲门。毕竟，前戏越长，高潮越爽。  
“闭嘴，等一下。”佐助开始后悔答应鼬的提议，这样根本就像没穿。他翻了翻盒子，里面还有一件。佐助用手打开剩下的布料，如果能被称为裤子的话，一条丁字裤。  
“佐助，如果你需要帮忙的话……”  
“我说了，闭嘴，鼬。”佐助认命地将脚伸进三条细线内，娇嫩的会阴部被蕾丝花边覆盖，腰带也绣满了精致的小花，引起佐助的不适感，尤其臀缝被细线勒住，让习惯穿平角内裤的佐助感到不自在。事实上，佐助浑圆紧绷的臀型恰到好处地展现了丁字裤的利落性感，腰间的花边像漂亮的腰饰，将佐助这一身衬托地纯情带点可爱，优雅不失性感。  
佐助手作扇子试图给脸降温，但是发现没用之后打开了门。  
鼬站在门外，除了没穿白大褂，衬衫西裤都好好地穿在身上，仿佛下一秒就能去上班，只是眼里燃烧的情欲似乎要将佐助烧着。佐助避开鼬的眼神，将鼬准备拥抱自己的手推开，正色道：“这位病人，你有什么事吗？”  
鼬配合着佐助的话，接下去说：“护士先生，我全身都不舒服，能给我做个检查吗？”  
佐助决定作戏要做全套，走向卧室，“衣服脱下，平躺在床上。”

佐助用口舌代替听诊器，亲吻鼬的全身。现在，他分开双腿跪坐在鼬的身上，鼬怒张的家伙顶在他的大腿根上。他的性器也开始变硬变烫。  
鼬指引佐助的手摸向自己的要害，在他耳边低语，“医生，我的这里好烫，怎么办？”  
佐助用手握住鼬的大家伙，“那就需要降温了。”他低俯下身，伸出舌头从下往上轻舔柱身，留下一串湿漉漉的水渍，一边用眼神询问鼬，“病人现在好些了吗？”  
最终还是鼬先忍不住了，他将佐助推倒在床上，撩开深陷股沟的细线，将火热的东西挤进佐助的身体。  
“唔，慢一点，啊……”佐助全身绷紧，手指在鼬背肌上抓出红色的印记。虽然已经做了润滑，但突入的异物感还是让佐助感觉不适，手指紧紧抓住床单，眼角发红。  
“放轻松，佐助。”鼬隔着衣服轻咬佐助的乳珠，空着的手揉捏另一侧的红樱，令佐助在难耐中产生一丝欢愉。  
“嗯……别舔了，好，好痒……”佐助无力地推开鼬在自己胸前玩弄的手。鼬转而攻击佐助带着水光的唇瓣，佐助配合地张开嘴，伸出舌头与鼬肆意交缠。  
鼬像一个温柔的情人，在佐助体内缓慢地画圈，在敏感的软肉上磨蹭，他吞下佐助的所有呻吟，与佐助紧密地交合在一起。  
灭顶的快感从下身传来，身体像是被细微的电流划过，佐助全身都变得酥软，然而鼬却还在他的敏感点不断给予刺激，甚至不需要过多的抚弄，佐助的头脑一片空白，浓精一股股射了出来。括约肌的收缩也直接刺激到了鼬的性器，鼬被夹得舒爽，也射在了佐助的体内。  
两人都沉浸在高潮的余韵中，许久，佐助才回过神，沙哑着声音在鼬耳边轻轻说，“生日快乐，鼬！”  
鼬抬起身，注视着在他身下的佐助面色潮红，眼睛里氤氲着水汽，秀气的眉毛舒展开来，细白的脸上是满足欢愉的笑容。即使沾满了各种液体，护士服也是好好地穿在身上，连丁字裤也不曾脱下，却像是最高级的春药，他感觉自己的分身变成了活物，变大变烫，又一次向往着那个温暖湿润的甬道。  
他亲吻佐助的眼睛，黑曜石般的瞳孔里都是自己的模样，“谢谢你，佐助，我很高兴。”他示意佐助抬手，脱下佐助身上已经湿透了的护士服，少年精瘦的酮体展现在他眼前。  
佐助忍住因害羞产生的任何不安和迟疑，向他展现最灿烂的笑容，鼬感动得几欲落泪，虔诚地注视佐助的眼睛。  
过于长久的凝视让佐助不好意思，他用虚软的脚踢了踢鼬，“喂，还做不做。”  
鼬抵上佐助的额头，像是蛊惑般低吟，“你是我，最深的秘密。”就着刚才的液体，下身一寸寸顶进佐助的身体，两人再次灵肉结合。  
“嗯……哈……”重新被填满的充实感让佐助食髓知味，他配合着打开身体，再一次接受鼬温柔的进攻。  
月色从落地窗照进来，为深爱的人镀上银光，两人散发出柔和的光芒，在只有彼此的世界沉沦。


End file.
